


A Little Night Action

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Independent Creative Writing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Making Out, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman spends the evening with a young man she really likes.  Things escalate as she allows herself to explore her sexuality with him.  They don't go all the way, but things still get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Action

I was sitting on his bed, trying to control my breathing. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. God he looked so hot! He turned out the lights until the only source of light was the dim lamp on his night stand. He climbed onto the bed with me. He leaned against the head board, while I sat facing him at the foot of the bed. My heart was pounding out of my fucking chest thought my ribs might crack. I could feel my body trembling from the adrenaline I felt. I prayed he wouldn’t notice the hot blush rising in my cheeks. He just sat there looking into my eyes, he looked so calm. How was he not freaking out like I was? Although he never looked flustered, ever.  
“Come here, you” he whispered to me.   
My mind was screaming NO! This is too much! But my body took over. I crawled over to him, trying to be seductive, but more likely looking like a fawn that hadn’t learned to walk. I took a deep breath and straddled his legs. He grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up over my head. I gasped a little. I was nervous about him seeing my body, but he didn’t seem to notice. I ran my hand down his chest and grabbed his shirt. I pulled it up over his lean body. Something about his body was so sexy; I couldn’t help but stare at it.   
He put one had on my hips and another on my cheek, gently caressing my face. His lips met mine, warm and eager. His tongue quickly overtook my mouth. Swirling around and pressing in and out through my lips. I eagerly slipped my tongue into his mouth. He felt so warm around me; even though I was nervous, he made me feel so comfortable to be around him. I felt his hands run up the skin of my back as we made out. I became aware that his hands were at the latch in my bra; all of a sudden my bra was off. He stopped kissing me as he studied my boobs; my favorite bra being discarded on the floor. I squirmed a little under his gaze, I couldn’t read his face. I watched as a small smile played on his lips, his eyes suddenly burning with an intensity I had never seen before. His hand cupped my breast and began to squeeze as he began to kiss my neck. It was so fucking hot! I felt a fire rising up in my stomach and then the familiar feeling of wetness between my legs. How could he make me so horny so quickly?  
I felt his wet lips travel around my neck as he worked his way down to my breasts. My breathing grew raspy as I anticipated what was about to happen. He began to suck on my nipples. His tongue swirling around them making them grow hard. It was maddening, the simultaneous pain and pleasure I felt from him playing with such a sensitive area. I felt myself growing wetter, the pressure around my privates increasing.  
I don’t know if it was because I was so horny, or I had never felt that good, but I was overcome by a sudden bravery. I grabbed his hair and looked deep into his eyes; I felt a smirk play on my lips. I started to kiss down his neck. I licked, kissed, and sucked my way down his chest and I stopped at his boxer line. I felt myself froze not sure what to do.  
“Why stop there?” he teased.  
“Because I have to take them off” I answered surprising myself. I saw his eyes widen slightly, he was just as surprised as I was. But like always, he kept his composure.  
I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled them down slowly and watched as his semi-hard cock was released from his underwear. I finished pulling his boxers down and discarded them on the floor where my bra was. I began to kiss up his thighs; first one and then the other. I kissed the head of his dick and then took a deep breath. I wrapped my hand around his large cock and squeezed. I was greeted with a deep groan of pleasure. I began to squeeze with a little more force, sliding my hand up and down the shaft. His breathing began to deepen, so I must have been doing something right. I moved my other hand up his thigh and gently massaged his balls. I ran my hand under the bottom of his dick, and then swiped my thumb over the head. He let out a small hiss “fuck yes!” I felt my confidence growing, as I saw that he was enjoying himself.  
“Should I make you cum?” I asked.  
“I think you should.”  
I could feel myself smile as I began to pump him. I listened carefully to him, harder, faster, right there, touch me here, just like that babe. I was grateful for the advice, and I wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself. With his guidance I made him cum; I felt a warm sensation spread over my hand. I leaned over to his nightstand and wiped it on a tissue. He was breathing a little heavier now, and he was smiling up at me. He slid down until he was laying down vertically on the bed. He grabbed my hips and tugged me down to lay next to him. He began to kiss me again; I felt his hand slide up my thigh and over my privates. He began to rub over my underwear. I was so wet, I was worried he might be able to feel it through my underwear. It felt so good though. I felt his finger try to slip under my panties.  
“Wait, wait” I almost yelled. “I’m sorry I just- I already went so far” I was trying to explain myself, but everything I said just sounded stupid.  
He just looked at me, “It’s ok babe” he assured me.  
I leaned my head against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around my body and I let my hand slide over his torso. I intertwined my legs with his at let out a deep sigh as a sunk my body into his. Bare skin on bare skin, except for my underwear. His hand was on my ass and he began to squeeze. It felt so good and oddly comforting. I felt my eyes grow heavy, it wouldn’t hurt to shut my eyes for a second right? Before I knew it I had dozed off as he lay there holding me.


End file.
